The Picnic
by georgethelemur
Summary: When Kikyo breaks up with Inuyasha, he storms up to the roof of the school in anger. Kagome and Sango have planned an innocent picnic. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The picnic

Kagome was running late. Clutching her picnic basket over flowing with different types of sandwhiches and assorted fruits, she rushed down the stairs.  
>earlier that day, she had promised her friend, Sango, that she would meet her at the picnic table near the school. It was already 3:30. Kagome was supposed to be at the tables by 3:40.<br>Kagome huffed as she reached the second floor landing. Just as she was about to open the door to go to her locker, the door slammed open, knocking Kagome down and sending the basket rolling. There was a blur of silver, muffled foot steps. Then it was quiet again.

Inuyasha was not happy. Heck, was he ever happy? But today, he was especially unhappy. His girlfriend- well, now ex-girlfriend had just broken up with him. Fuming, he sped up the stairs as fast as he could. But as he was rushing through the door on the second floor landing, he ran into someone. Hell, he didn't care. He just kept running. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a pair of big brown eyes staring at him. Then he rushed to the third floor and the eyes disappeared.

Kagome slowly picked herself up from the ground, rubbing the spot on her forehead where she had been hit with the door. Slowly, wincing everytime she had to bend down, she picked up all of the sandwiches and fruit that had rolled from the basket. She checked her watch.  
>"AYIEEE!" she screamed, running as fast as she could down the stairs. It was already 3:39! Sango was going to kill her!<p>

Inuyasha reached the roof in no time. With a wrench, he ripped open the door and plopped himself down onto the hot tar roof of the high school. In his mind, he went over the conversation he had earlier.

_It was time to pick up Kikyo to drive her home. He waited for her by her locker, smirking, like he usually did. But something was different. Kikyo was late. Kikyo was NEVER late. Then, before he even saw her, he smelled her. She smelled like her usual scent, lavander and vanilla ice cream, but something was different. With a great sniff, Inuyasha realized that there was another scent- a more manly scent. Kikyo rounded the corner- holding onto someone else's hand. Inuyasha's golden orbs widened with shock then quickly narrowed with suspicion.  
>K: "oh... Hi Inuyasha..."<br>I: "... WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"  
><em>_K: "Inuyasha... I... uhh... see, what I've been trying to tell you... is that... well... I've...um..."  
><em>_I: "JUST SAY THE DAMN THING!"  
><em>_the man holding Kikyo's hand repositioned her, putting her behind him. Inuyasha recognized the bastard as Kouga, the wolf demon from Honors Physics.  
><em>_K: "I'm breaking up... with you."  
><em>_I:"... WHAT?"  
><em>_K:"you heard me, Inuyasha. I know we've been together for a long time, but I feel like our relationship is getting us no where... I'm sorry."_

_Inuyasha didn't even wait for her last words. He sped out of the place, fuming. He could hear Kouga laughing, and heard Kikyo's tinkering giggles. He stopped, making two long skid marks on the floor. then he rushed back to Kouga, punched him in the face and kneed him. Then he ran to the roof._

(A/N) this is my first story... so... please don't be mean :) thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inuyasha skidded to a halt to avoid falling over the edge. He was still fuming as he sat on the hot tar. tears were rolling down his face. There was a sudden gust of wind and Inuyasha smelled something sweet. it seemed to be cherry blossoms and vanilla... it reminded him of Kikyo. Sniffing, he slowly walked to the edge and looked down. He saw a girl, carrying a basket, heading towards another girl with brown hair. He watched with interest.

Kagome finally made it to the picnic table near the big oak tree. Sango was waiting already, tapping her foot, one perfect eyebrow lifted as she stared irritated at her best friend.  
>"you're late, Kagome."<br>"I know, Sango. I ran into this guy on the staircase and he knocked me over..."  
>Kagome set her basket on the table and began to unload her things.<br>"Anyways, I have prepared a marvelous feast!" Kagome said as she pulled out sandwich after sandwich after sandwich. "There's tuna, and PB&J, and ham, and ham and cheese, and nutella (mmm! I LOVE NUTELLA) and this one is... strawberry? yeah. strawberry jam... this one is grape i think... and this one is another tuna, this one is turkey ham, and this one is toast with butter and this one is a club sandwich, this one has lettuce, mayo, ham and cheese, this one is-"  
>"KAGOME! Holy crap! how many sandwiches did you bring?" Sango yelled, taking the basket away from her and peering inside. There were about twenty sandwiches on the table and there were about two hundred more in the basket.<br>"Well, I was a bit bored..."  
>They laughed and sat down. Kagome picked up a club sandwich while Sango picked up the nutella one. As they ate, they chattered and gossiped.<br>"Ohmygosh, Kagome, you know that new kid? Miroku? the one with the ponytail and wears purple all the time?"  
>Kagome frowned. "you mean the one in our math class?"<br>Sango nodded excitedly. "yeah! that one! OMG, he is sooooo cute!"  
>Kagome stared at her friend in horror. Sango NEVERsquealed. NEVER. but here she was, blushing like crazy, squealing on and on about how cute his gold earing was and about how he had looked at her and-<br>"SANGO!" Kagome's eyes went wide. she motioned her friend to stop. Sango stopped jumping around and sat down quickly.  
>"What is it, Kags?"<br>"He's coming HERE!"  
>"WHO? MIROKU IS COMING? OHMYGOSH! DOES MY HAIR LOOK OKAY?" Sango whispered fiercely. She took out her mirror, using it for two causes- to see whether or not if it really was MIroku and to check her hair. and indeed, walking slowly, smiling brightly, Miroku was coming towards them.<p>

Inuyasha had heard everything. Miroku was the new kid in town. He had just moved and had instantly became friends with Inuyasha, the first person he met. Inuyasha knew that Miroku had a crush on the girl-with-the-brown-hair-and-the-magenta-eyeliner-who-is-really-hot. He was surprised to see him walking towards her and the girl who smelled like cherry and vanilla. He watched as Miroku sat down next to her and started a conversation. The girl with the black hair, Kagome or whatever, was staring off into space, completely oblivious to the obvious flirting going on between her best friend and her crush until-

*SLAP*

Inuyasha groaned. there he goes again, groping girl after girl and getting slapped everytime. _No wonder he can't change his habits_, Inuyasha thought, _he's losing all his brain cells!_ He watched as Sango, bright red in the face, began yelling at Miroku who was sporting a bright red hand mark on his cheek. Inuyasha sighed again. He wasn't helping him this time.

(A/N) sorry about the late update... this is my first story and I'm having some issues trying to figure out how this works... OH! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA :(


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome was laughing harder than she'd ever laughed before. Sango was chasing Miroku around the big oak tree, yelling insults and throwing acorns at him. Kagome was doubled up.

"YOU ASS! COME BACK HERE BITCH! STAY STILL, WOULD YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO MORTALLY WOUND YOU?" Sango's loud voice carried all the way to the roof. Inuyasha began to chuckle as well. Soon, after listening to all of the ludicrous threats from Sango, he was cracking up and rolling around on the roof, laughing his head off. After he had gotten a hold of himself, he leaned on the railing and watched some more.

Finally, Miroku stopped running. Instead, he climbed up the tree and hid in the branches. Sango stopped and glared at the tree. From Inuyasha's position, he could see Miroku shuddering and breathing fast. He looked absolutely ridiculous! Inuyasha started howling with laughter again.

Kagome looked up. Her eyes scoured the sky until it landed on the roof. There, leaning against the rail, was the hottest guy she had ever seen. He had long silver hair and the most adorable puppy ears on his head, which were twitching. His eyes were scrunched up from laughing but he opened them soon enough, and Kagome found that they were a deep golden color.

"Hey!" she shouted up at him. "Hey you! On the roof!"

Inuyasha blinked and looked down. The girl with the black hair was looking up at him. Inuyasha blinked again. She was beautiful. Her pale skin stood out against her raven black hair that reached her hips. Her eyes were a molten brown, like chocolate. Her mouth moved, and Inuyasha realized that she was talking.

"… join us? We've got plenty of sandwiches anyways… and since those two aren't gonna eat any anytime soon…" she trailed off, looking at him hopefully.

Inuyasha shrugged and- get this- he jumped. **JUMPED **off the roof and landed beside her with a thud. The black haired beauty was staring at him with what seemed like admiration and concern. He sat down and looked at the overflowing basket.

"Can I take one?" He asked.

Kagome had to pinch her leg to get her head out of the gutter. He had the most beautiful voice… a little rough, but she could tell there was something else in there… a certain tenderness…

"sure!" she said and Inuyasha melted a little on the inside. Her voice was so melodic… he blinked and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Then he smacked himself in the head and fell backwards off the table, knocking Kagome off with him. He rolled to his left the same time she rolled to her right. Inuyasha stared into Kagome's eyes for a second before both of them realized that they were no more than an inch apart.

"AHHHH!" Kagome screamed, jumping up and taking a few steps back. She was bright red in the face, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she blushed.

Slowly, he got up too and apologized.

"it's okay…" Kagome mumbled, sitting back down.

Soon, the awkwardness was gone, and Kagome and Inuyasha were chatting like they had known each other for years.

Sango was sitting at the base of the tree. She sighed again, and looked up at Miroku. He was sitting on a branch and was leaning against the trunk, looking up at the sky through a hold in the leaves. He looked so peaceful when he was calm. _Maybe I should just let him go… what did he even do… I forgot…_ Sango was about to tell Miroku that he could come down. Then he turned to her, and she saw the bright red handprint. She was instantly angry again. Miroku had seen how her face had gone from pitying to angry. Now she was growling. Miroku smiled on the inside. He had never seen a woman this angry about his groping problem before. He vowed not to lose this one, jumped from the tree, and sprinted around with Sango chasing after him until **WHAM!**

Miroku fell down, completely unconscious.

Sango smiled, stuck her hand in the air, and caught her massive boomerang. Clapping her hands together to rid them of the dust, she walked calmly back to Kagome and the silver haired boy, who were gazing at her in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! So I've been kind of bored, which might explain why I've been updating kinda quickly… This is my first FF and thanks to these people for reviewing! It made me feel all happy inside :]

**Mssweetychessgir**

**Alz angel**

**Couriosity**

Thanks people! Please keep reading and reviewing! :D

Disclaimer-  I don't own inuyasha. :[

Chapter 4

Kagome flopped onto her bed. Sango flopped onto the bed too.

"ahhh…." They both sighed at the same time. They flipped onto their stomachs and began to gossip wildly, making crazy hand gestures and blushing like crazy.

Inuyasha and Miroku collapsed on the couch at Inuyasha's mansion. Miroku was holding an Ice pack to the back of his neck where Sango's massive boomerang had hit him. Wincing, he turned his head to watch Inuyasha. Usually, Inuyasha would be laughing at him and telling him that is was his fault and brought it upon himself. But no, he wasn't laughing. He seemed to be… daydreaming? Miroku blinked. Inuyasha didn't daydream… maybe this had something to do with the black haired beauty! Miroku's mind began to wander and soon found itself on the same track it went on everyday- the perverted one.

#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^

When Sango went home that night, Kagome fell asleep instantly. Her mind went over what had happened and she mentally told herself to keep it in her memory forever.

**Flashback**

_Inuyasha was sitting right next to her! Kagome was blushing furiously but still she didn't move away. Sango and Miroku had made up, but Miroku was still acting a little drunk- he was stumbling around and making random comments. Inuyasha was trying to over come his nervousness and hold Kagome's hand. He had never felt this way about a girl before… not even Kikyo… Kikyo… even thinking the name made him want to throw up. The bitch had dumped him right before he was about to give her their anniversary present. He had saved up for the past 2 months to buy her this… if she had broken up with him any other day, it would've been better, but come on! He had just spent over $1,000 on a gift for her. His hand, the one farther away fro Kagome, slipped into his pocket and found the small velvet box. No, he wasn't going to propose to Kikyo, he just wanted to give her the ring to show that he loved her. But now that he thought about it… _I didn't love Kikyo_, Inuyasha thought. The anger made him bold, and he took up Kagome's hand, entwining her small, delicate fingers in his._

_**end flash back**_

Sango got home at around midnight. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday… she unlocked the door quietly so she wouldn't wake up Kohaku and slipped into her room where she took a shower, changed into her PJs, and fell promptly asleep on her big fluffy comforter.

(A/N) please review! THANKS :]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day at school, Kagome avoided Inuyasha. She was afraid that she would embarrass herself. She hid in the bathroom every time he appeared. She ducked into random classrooms when she heard his loud voice booming through the hallway. Twice she found herself ducking into a classroom and finding a class full of students and one angry teacher staring at her. _Oops,_ she thought as she apologized and respectfully bowed out of the room.

By the end of the day, she was exhausted. Inuyasha had only seen her once. She was buying lunch when she spotted Inuyasha at the other end of the cafeteria. Kagome had shrieked and dropped her tray, splattering the cashier with mashed potatoes and a cheeseburger. Then she ran out of the cafeteria through the back door and hid inside the gym until lunch was over.

Inuyasha was in a foul mood (as usual). He had been looking all day for Kagome, but had only spotted her once. She was in the cafeteria, ordering food, until she saw him. She had shrieked and dropped her tray and ran away. Was she purposefully avoiding him? Probably, as he could smell her scent in random classrooms that she didn't have a class in.

Inuyasha sighed and walked to his locker. After opening his locker, he pulled out his backpack and his textbooks. Then he walked over to Miroku's locker, forced it open, and took Miroku's things. (Miroku was in the hospital with a minor concussion)

Slowly, he walked his way to the front door where his brand new car was parked. It gleamed in the sun, shining red light onto the lawn where it was illegally parked. There was a yellow ticket on it, but Inuyasha just ripped it up and threw it on the ground. Getting into the car, he realized something. He had forgotten to get his phone from his teacher! (He had gotten it confiscated by the physics teacher because he was texting) He groaned and thumped his head on the steering wheel, (Inuyasha! You can't afford to lose any more brain cells!) and got out of the cold car and into the warm autumn air. Grumpily, he trudged to the physics classroom and was about to knock on the door when he smelled her. Kagome was standing next to the teacher who was writing some fancy equation on the white board. Inuyasha crouched down and peered through the small window. Kagome looked confused and the teacher looked exasperated, as though he had to explain the same thing at least a couple hundred times (which he did) and Kagome still wasn't getting it. Inuyasha smirked, and walked inside.

Kagome was so confused! _What the hell is the difference between speed and velocity? _She thought angrily. The teacher had spent 30 minutes telling her about velocity and had just started telling her about speed. She had asked for a simple answer, not a lecture! Gosh! She groaned inwardly as the teacher droned on and on about speed being absolute while velocity wasn't… Quickly, her eyes flicked to the clock overhead. _Ten more minutes until the mandatory daily meeting for teachers…_ she thought. Just then, the door opened. Inuyasha walked inside.

Kagome blinked twice. She blushed. She screamed.

"AAAYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha covered his ears. That was one hell of a scream! He squinted his eyes shut as though shutting his eyes could block out the horrible sound… and then it was gone. Inuyasha opened his eyes just as the teacher did.

"Kagome?" the teacher mused out loud. Where was she? Inuyasha suddenly noticed the open window.

"damnit…" he hissed and he grabbed his phone that was lying on the teacher's desk. He opened the window and stuck his head out just in time to see Kagome flee into the forest. He sighed and jumped out.

The teacher blinked. What had just happened? He had had 2 students and now… POOF… they were gone! Out the window! He smacked his head a few times.

_I need to get a new job…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome landed with a thud. Wincing, she got up and hobbled over to the dense forest nearby. She waited and slid slowly down the tree. She couldn't believe herself. She just jumped out of a window! From the second floor! At least she landed on a tree branch that threw her into the air and landed in a blueberry bush…

THUD.

Kagome looked up and peered around the tree. She went pale. Inuyasha was standing exactly where she had landed not 5 minutes ago. His nose was in the air and his perky (and adorable!) ears were in the air, listening to any sound. Kagome's heart began to beat very quickly. Why couldn't he hear her? She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. She was stuck! She tried to scream, but no sound came. Inuyasha was still sniffing the air, trying to find some trace of the mysterious girl who jumped out of the physics classroom window. Suddenly, Kagome found herself engulfed in a great black shadow. She wasn't able to see who it was, but the aura coming from it was hideously evil. She shuddered and found herself able to move… She looked up, and looked straight into the eyes of a fierce platypus…

RRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Kagome shot straight up. She looked in the mirror hanging opposite her bed. Her hair was a crow's nest and her eyes had bags under them.

RRRRIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!

Kagome nearly jumped from her skin. She looked around and saw her alarm clock. It was flashing 6:30 in neon green numbers. With her eyes widening, Kagome realized that today was Monday. So… all that stuff…. With Inuyasha… was just a dream? Kagome sighed dejectedly and just as she was about to go into the bathroom, her phone chirped a merry tune. Kagome flipped over and picked up her phone.

1 unread message:

Hey Kags! Why don't we have a picnic l8er? You bring the food and I'll bring myself… meet me in the back picnic table at 3:40! DON'T BE LATE (: text me back soon! ~Sango

Kagome smiled.


End file.
